PrefaceGrace
by G1-fan-grl
Summary: Sunstreaker was late comeing to earth. when he finaly gets there hes far from where he should be. can he really depend on the female fleshling to get him to the other autobots? and, more importantly, his brother?
1. Part 1 of 3

New Journey

Sideswipe growled. _What's taking him so long?! _He thought angrily to himself as he continued to pace back and forth in the communications center of the Autobot's new base. After there battle in Egypt, it became apparent that the enemy knew of their bases location. So they relocated to an abandoned aria close to Sam's hometown, but still miles away from any human settlement at the same time. Bumblebee sat cross-legged on the floor with his back ageist the tall metal wall on the opposite side of the room, with his two human friends Sam and Mikaela sitting on either one of his knees. All three of the watched as Sideswipe continue with his excessive pacing. "He's been at that for 2 days now" Sam mumbled loud enough for everyone but the devil red bot to hear, not that he would hear it anyway. If anyone spoke to him he would simply ignore them. At one point Ratchet stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Sideswipe just stared at the yellow feet of the mech in front of him. "That's it!" Ratchet bellowed, "Knock it off! I don't know why you're doing this Sideswipe but it's driving me insane!! So quit it or I'll weld your sorry aft to the floor!! Got that y-" he was cut off from his yelling when Sides looked up and stared at Ratchet. He's eyes were desperate and full of worry, seeing something like that was a once in a lifetime thing with Sideswipe. "Ratchet" he spoke for the first time all that day, his voice heavy with depression. "Sunny hasn't answered my messages, he always did until now." Ratchet froze and the sulking twin simply walked around him and continued his pacing. Ratchet knew how much Sunstreaker meant to his brother, they had the strongest spark bond he had ever seen, even though they were rare. It manly happened in siblings sparked at close times and the rare case of twins. But the bond those two shared, was astonishingly powerful. And to be this far, Sideswipe probably couldn't feel his twin's spark beat. _That would explain why he is acting this way._ Ratchet thought sadly, before he walked back down the hall to his office. That was yesterday. He was still pacing. And if Sunstreaker didn't call and fast, it didn't look like he was planning to stop.

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, a large explosion was heard…

Sideswipe felt his spark jump, and stopped pacing. He thought for a second about what it could mean. _"could this mean…..no" _after coming to that conclusion, he continued his pacing. Again.


	2. Part 2 of 3

Grace was bored. Bored being an understatement. She had a bright green plastic cast wrapped tightly around her recently broken wrist. The teen sighed just as her cell phone vibrated on the table in front of her, the small golden bell attached to it jingled. "Kitty?" a female voice piped through the speakers after Grace held the phone up to her ear. "Yea, I'm here" Grace answered dryly. There was a male voice snickering on the other end of the line. "Hey guys, it IS alive!" Grace rolled her eyes. "Shut it Jay" the female voice returned, "Geez Kitty, you sure know how to avoid your friends." Grace sighed again, "Sorry Terri, you know I didn't mean it." It was true. Grace hadn't been herself sense she shattered her wrist, always inside, alone. Well ok, maybe that WAS normal for her. But ignoring her friends, that wasn't like her. At all. "Listen, I promise I will call you back later. I'm going out for a ride." This time it was Terrisa who sighed, "Alright, but you better be safe Grace" The line went dead and Grace stood. She stretched out smiling; her daily rides where the only thing that kept her sane lately. She grabbed her helmet and bag, flinging her phone carelessly into it before darting out the door. Being sure to lock it behind her. She flew down every fight of stairs in her path, not taking much notice of anyone she passed, or should I say, nearly ran over. Once outside she speed into the parking lot, over to her beloved bike. It was neon yellow with sky blue flames. The handles had purple rubber covers to make sure her grip was steady and her hands were comfortable. Her seat was neon green, like her cast and the pedals of her bike, only with black stars all over it. Her bag on her back and helmet strapped loosely on her head, Grace hoped on her bike and speed off into the dessert. How Grace loved the freedom of biking. As she rode, a trail of tan dessert sand and dust clouds kicked up by her bike fallowed her. The waves of her long amber hair flowed wildly in the wind. Her blue eyes shined as brightly as the early morning sun.

Grace wasn't sure how many hours she had been riding when she finally stopped for a rest and some water. Her injured wrist throbbed under her cast as she dug through her bag, looking for her water bottle. Before she could find it, something strange caught her eye. A small blue light seemed to be glowing through the sand that buried it. Grace cautiously walked over and pulled out a tiny crystal out of the sand. Her eyes widened as the light emanating from the object grew. And grew. Until she could no longer see past the blinding light. When her sight returned, the crystal was gone. Grace looked around franticly, and saw something else odd. A large crater about a forth of a mile away. Today just keep getting weirder and weirder. Grace picked her yellow-with-blue-flames helmet and once again strapped it onto her head, jumped on her bike, and speed off. It wasn't long before she reached the crater dropped her bike, and removed her helmet. She walked slowly towards the crater; a small string of steam clouds seemed to rise from whatever was in the crater. Grace went in for a closer look, only to slide down into the crater. "Oww…" she moaned, as she reopened her eyes. Grace gasped at what she saw. A huge metal meteor was resting at the bottom of that deep crater. Grace stood and silently made her way over to the meteor, which was easily 10 times bigger than her. She placed her hand on it, than jumped when it moved. Suddenly what had once been a meteor was now a mass of twisting and turning metal. The sound of turning gears filled the air, and where the 10-foot tall metal meteor had been, now stood a 25-foot tall metal robot. It was yellow with black forearms and a black head; on ether side of his head were two black fin like things, with yellow vents on them. He had two blue lights on his silver face; grace assumed they were his eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I would think he is glaring at me." Grace thought.

Sunstreaker glared down at the organic in front of him. Who was it? Why was it here? More importantly, where was Sideswipe? He grunted, he knew the Autobot base was somewhere around here, but where? "W…what ARE u?" Grace stammered. Great, more questions.


	3. Part 3 of 3

Sunstreaker's patience was wearing thin.

He growled quietly to himself for the fifth time, seeing that the fleshling was STILL fallowing him on that strange metal contraption. At least she was quiet. Sunstreaker continued his walk, in search of the Autobot's earth-base. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that his brother was there, and damn it, he didn't come this far to give up. Giving up is for Decepticons and minibots, and he'd offline himself before becoming either of those. Sunstreaker looked back, for the sixth time, to see if the organic femme was still fallowing him. She was. He growled to himself. "What's her problem!? Are all organics this clingy??" he thought. Not long after, she began to slow down, the space between her and him grew. Eventually she stopped fallowing, and just stayed there. "finally!" Sunstreaker grinned. Suddenly he stopped. He had this strange sensation in his spark…like it was being pulled in the other direction. In some ways this feeling was like the one he got around Sideswipe, yet in other ways it was completely different. Dazed, Sunstreaker fallowed the pulling until it stopped. What he saw made his optics widen.

Laying on the ground was that human that had been fallowing him, she was exhausted. But what stunned the Cybertronian was the faint blue aura glowing around her entire body, slowly it faded away. Something wasn't right with this human, she didn't seem normal. Not that he had seen enough humans to know what normal was like for them, but still.

_____

"I'm crazy…I know I am, meteors don't just get up and start walking!"

"No no! I defiantly saw this happen! I'm not crazy!"

Grace's mind continued to argue mentally with itself over her current situation. That's when she realized she was falling behind, but she was tired, so she stopped and laid down on the ground, her hand covering her eyes. A few seconds later she started to feel something odd, a pulling type feeling she hadn't felt before. Wait, yes she has, it's the same one that compelled her to pick up the strange blue crystal, and the one that influenced her to fallow the yellow-meteor-robot-thing. It was pulling her in the direction of said robot, but Grace didn't budge this time.

It took less than 2 minutes for her to crack.

Grace took one hand off her eyes and felt around till her fingers traced the metal of her bike, it was warm from the dessert sun which felt slightly nice. For some reason she got very cold whenever the pulling sensation started. And, just as suddenly as it had started, the feeling went away. Before she could even take her remaining hand off her eyes, she felt cool smooth metal in place of the hot dessert sand. Wind fly by her as she was lifted into the air, or at least, that's what she thought was happening. She couldn't tell because when she sat up, she saw darkness. Grace traced her fingers gently against her metal prison surrounding her. The wind stopped moving and Grace knew she wasn't rising anymore. Much to her surprise, the thick silver columns surrounding her unfolded. She looked around, and realized she was on a…giant hand? Hesitantly, she looked up to meet the gaze of the robot. His silver face close up as if he was examining her, his glowing blue eyes seemed to look right through her. She took a step back than, slowly, took two forward and ever so carefully placed her hands against the robots silver cheek. The metal was strangely warm, almost like skin. Half not expecting an answer, Grace whispered "What are you…?"

Sunstreaker pulled his hand back away from his face and continued his walk. He had nothing better to do on his journey, why not brag to the fleshy a little? "I'm an Autobot, the most handsome one if I do say so myself, my designation's Sunstreaker"

"I'm Grace"

"Did I ask?"

"No but you introduced myself so I thought I would I would do the same.."

"You say that like I care"

"Your mean"

"So I've been told"

Awkward silence. This was going to be a long walk…


End file.
